Twisted
by Lou.D
Summary: Rosalie never imagined that a trip to Tokyo was going to turn her life upside down, courtesy of a certain genteldemon!
1. Feelings and Thoughts

**Twisted**

* * *

I have recently become a fan of Ao no Exorcist. I like the manga's plot, and well I am an avid fan of Méphisto. Such an entertaining character! So here is my first fanfic bout him and my OC, Rosalie.

**Disclaimer**  
I do not own the Ao no Exorcist characters, only my OC. R&amp;R. Thank you.

* * *

**Feelings and Thoughts**

"Love is a spell."

I stared at the words pensively. It was true. Just like a spell that would either befall you immediately or like a crawling curse that would sicken you slowly till you fully succumb to it.

I sighed remembering the past, as I closed the novel.

Staring at the window, I watched the train as it slithered through the lush fields. It was Spring, and I was travelling to Tokyo. I ran a hand through my auburn messy hair. Staring at my watch, I realised that I was arriving soon at my destination.

I was excited. One of my dearest dreams was coming true. I smiled again, as I pictured my friend Yuko waiting for me at the Station.

Something caught my attention, and I glanced to my right. A guy was staring at me awkwardly. My eyes narrowed slightly: the last thing I needed to ruin my mood was a stalking pervert or worse. I looked back at the window, as we were making it through the urban area now.

Yet, the uneasiness was still there. I cast the guy another glance, just to find him still staring, all smug and knowing. My heartbeat picked up speed, and I shivered. I wanted to yell, to tell him off, but I chose not to pick up a fight with a weirdo.

So I withdrew and left my seat.

Thankfully the guy, didn't follow me.

* * *

"Rosalie," I finally heard Yuko's cute voice calling me. The place was crowded, but I managed finally to see my friend.

"Yuko," I waved smiling.

I was surprised when she hugged me so strongly. I couldn't help but laugh. Yuko was a cool girl that I had known in London. She was different and interesting to say the least.

I blushed as people started looking and Yuko was not helping either.

"I missed you," she said in her cute voice and I blushed more.

"I know. Me too, Yuko," I said wrapping my arms around her warmly.

* * *

"So how was your trip?" Yuko asked.

"Good, I really enjoyed it," I said.

"Yukata!" she exclaimed and I couldn't help but smile.

"Well, I'm happy you're finally here. It's been a while," she said while checking her hand bag now.

"I know Yuko. Paris is lovely but Tokyo is something else! Like another world!"

She beamed at this.

We stopped at her flat door. Opening the door, she stepped aside, before she bowed welcoming me home.

"Okaeri, Rosa-chan," she said happily.

I bowed in turn, thanking her.

"Tadaimaa!"

* * *

Dinner was simple but delicious. I stretched slightly staring at Yuko who was sipping her soda and staring at TV. Some game show was going on and she laughed at one of the contestants' funny comment. I watched too; I loved the flashy colors and the funny faces the presenter was making.

The show was finally over. Yuko had left for the kitchen, looking for something, while I remained seated on my cushion, getting sleepy and leaning on the table.

Yuko returned and put a tea kettle and cups on the table.

"I'd like you to come with me tomorrow to see my cousin?" she suddenly said.

I didn't say anything, just watched her as she busied herself with the tea.

"It won't take long, I promise. I know you want to go shopping, right?" she winked.

"Eh, I don't mind Yuko," I replied taking a sip. "Isn't he the one in that prestigious academy you've told me about?"

Yuko clapped her hand. "Yes, the True Cross Academy. The most prestigious academy in all of Japan, Rosa chan!" she said waiving her hands before she closed her eyes and went on dreamingly, "so proud of my baby cousin!"

I took another sip watching the dreamy young woman.

* * *

We finally arrived at the gates and well I was blown away by the amazing architecture and scenery.

"Yuko! This building is huge!" I said pointing at the Academy.

The woman smiled at me. "I know. After all, it was built by Sir Johan Faust, a very wealthy man,' she said, smiling at me.

"No way!" I returned shocked.

"Yep," she said quickly checking her phone.

_Wow._

"Ah there he is," Yuko said abruptly.

A young teen appeared before us, dressed in a dark uniform. "Ohayo, Yuko san," he said, bowing quickly.

"Rosa meet my cousin Kaito," she said stepping closer to the short boy, ruffling his hair, making the teen blush slightly.

"Ni-chan," he protested cutely. And we laughed.

"Nice to meet you, Kaito," I said, bowing.

The teen smiled cutely then bowed too. "Would you like to see the Academy?" he asked suddenly, much to our surprise.

Yuko shrieked, "Yes!"

* * *

We had walked around for a while in the gardens before we decide to sit down. From what we were told the students were on a short break. I was delighted to learn the info. This place was like the perfect school anyone could dream of.

Sitting under a tree, I watched the students in their uniforms as they walked by. Yuko was busy talking to her cousin, and sometimes checking some papers with him.

Crossing my legs, I leaned in the cold marble seat, enjoying the cold stone. An idea crossed my mind when I noticed a nearby grove. Standing up quickly, I turned to the two, "I'm just gonna check that grove, ok?"

The two stared at me.

"Wait," Yuko said.

"I won't be long, chill Yuko," I winked. Kaito just nodded.

Standing at the entrance of the dimly lit grove, I noticed the golden letter engraved on the upper gate frame.

**M**

I didn't think much of it as I started walking inside the cold tunnel. It smelled of plants, humidity, the wet earth and flowers. At the end of the tunnel, I could see the light, signaling the exit.

Reaching the heart of the grove, I was surprised to find a golden fountain. There were flowers around the majestic water work and looking up, I stared intensely at a golden statute of a handsome cloaked man. Getting curious, I stepped closer to get a better look at the fine details. The outfit was rather old fashioned and I wondered who the man was.

"cool," I said to no one in particular.

I remained there for a moment enjoying this pleasant secret place which brought back memories from Europe. I closed my eyes, and listened to the sound of the flowing water, the refreshing breeze as it rattled the surrounding trees, the aroma of the roses and the flowers at the base of the fountain.

_Just like in a dream._

I turned sharply, when I heard faint steps behind me.

A white dog sat there watching me.

I let a breath out. The dog had startled me. Looking back at the cute fluffy animal, I noticed that it was still staring at me, interestingly if I may add!

_Strange one! He isn't even barking!_

I walked to the dog, his droopy eyes never leaving me. I crouched, and gestured with my hand, "come here doggy," I called, hand still gesturing.

But the dog didn't budge!

I blinked once, then smiled sheepishly. "Hmm! What's a dog like you doing in an academy? I asked out loud.

The dog just stared.

Then I noticed his pinky polka bow, and I couldn't help but smile widely.

"Aww, such a cute tie," I cooed. "Your master has a nice taste!"

Stretching my hand again, I gestured for the cute white Terrier to come closer. Much to my delight, it obliged this time. It moved closer, letting me finally pet its fluffy head. I laughed as it wagged its tails excitedly.

"Good doggy"

* * *

End of chapter 1

R&amp;R

**Lou.D**


	2. Supernatural

**Supernatural**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Ao no Exorcist characters. Only my Ocs.

* * *

"Rosalie! Wake up!"

The auburn haired woman's eyes fluttered as she started waking up. She felt hands shaking her gently. At that, she woke up fully, eyes wide, as she looked at her dark haired friend, looking all worried.

"You fell asleep?! Here!" Yuko asked, incredulously.

Rosalie yawned, before running a hand through her bangs. Sitting finally, she looked at Kaito who seemed worried too.

"Yeah! I was.." she looked around her for a moment. "…Laying here, looking at the sky! I must've drifted to sleep then!" she finished looking at the two, feeling embarrassed.

"Where is the doggie?" she asked suddenly when she remembered the tiny Terrier.

The two exchanged looks. Yuko raised an eyebrow while Kaito smiled.

"What dog?"

"There was a dog here. I remember," Rosalie said stifling a yawn.

"A white Terrier?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah!"

"You have dogs here?" Yuko asked, surprised. "I thought pets were not allowed!"

Kaito nodded again. "They are not. But I have seen that dog before. Others have too. I heard it was the Principal's pet."

Yuko sighed. "Anyway, let's get moving now. It's noon already," she said, checking her phone.

Rosalie stood up, stretching.

"Where are we going now?"

Yuko said as she started walking, "you'll see!"

Rosalie just stared at the retreating cousins. She shrugged, and followed them.

None of them actually noticed the shadowy figure that had been watching them all along.

* * *

"Make sure you fill out those too, Kaito. Call me when they're ready, ok?"

"Yes, aneki-san. Have fun, and come back again with Rosalie-san. You haven't seen all of the Academy yet!" the teen said, adjusting his glasses.

Rosalie beamed. "Sure, Kaito-kun. We'll be back soon."

The teen blushed slightly, then disappeared behind the gates.

"God I'm starving!" Rosalie exclaimed rather loud, earning a side look from her friend. The two stared at each other for a minute then burst out laughing.

"You never change!" Yuko said bemused.

"Well after that nap, who wouldn't be!" she commented.

"It's not like you to fall asleep anywhere! We were lucky no one had walked on you!" Yuko pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry for that! I was just watching the passing clouds. It was so quiet over there and there was that cute Scottie with me too." Rosalie smiled remembering how the dog was laying peacefully on her chest as she petted it lazily.

"It's Ok, don't worry about it," the black haired girl returned, not wanting to upset her friend.

* * *

It was getting late, when the two girls finally arrived at Shibuya train station. After spending most of their afternoon shopping, eating out and walking around the district, they decided it was time to return to their flat.

Both girls wereworn out. Waiting for Yuko to return with their tickets, Roaslie sat down on a wooden bench relaxing her sore feet. It was a funny sight, as the brunette reclined in the seat, eyes closed, legs wide opened, high heels next to her shopping bags, as she twirled her feet slowly.

"Ahhh," she sighed, relishing in the wonderful sensation, before she stretched her arms like a cat.

The brunette looked at her friend, as the latter finally arrived with the tickets.

"There," she said handing one out. "It's arriving soon."

"Yeah, I'm knackered, you know! And I can't wait to take a shower!" Rosalie said.

"Yeah, you stink like a pig, argh!" Yuko replied pinching her nose jokingly.

Rosalie eyes widened for a moment before she caught on and laughed heartedly.

The train finally arrived and the two girls got on, putting so many bags on the opposite seats. There were not many passengers on board, an old guy who was staring at them, and three salary men. Everything seemed ok till her eyes spotted a figure watching her closely from the far end of the carriage. Rosalie gulped when she recognized the freak.

"Nani?"

"See that guy with the red shirt," she whispered to her friend. "He was on my train yesterday! I can't believe he's here too!"

Yuko glanced secretly at the guy, and noticed his disheveled state and grimaced.

"He looks weird! You didn't tell me, Rosa! Did he do anything to you?"

"I didn't notice him immediately, coz I was reading my novel. But when I did, he didn't stop gawking and smirking at me. When I had enough I changed my seat! T'was creepy!"

Yuko paled. "Maybe he's Yakuza! You sure you didn't do anything?!" her friend insisted starting to panic.

"I told you I haven't! He's stalking me, I'm sure of it now!"

"We should get off," her friend said hurriedly.

Rosalie nodded.

The two girls stood up and started picking up their bags, when the lights started suddenly flickering.

Everyone looked at the lights surprised.

"Shit!" Rosalie hissed, as she noticed the guy standing up, hands in pockets, eyes shadowed by his long bangs.

He started moving, but her words paused his movement.

"Why are you following us?" she yelled tensely, startling the other passengers who were now looking at the two.

The tension got thicker, the creep had yet to say a word.

"Are you **crazy**!" Yuko whispered in total disbelief. She gulped looking at the guy, then started retreating behind her friend.

Everyone was waiting for the guy to say something, but he didn't. He smiled wolfishly. He advanced slowly towards them, before a hand landed on his shoulder, halting him.

"Stop bothering them," the old guy said, standing behind him.

A hand rose slowly to the shoulder, before it violently tore the old guy's hand off. Blood spluttered everywhere and a high screech rose. It took a second for everyone to realize what had happened before the place turned into a real panic room.

"shimata!"

"Ahhh!"

"kami samaa!"

The defeaning screams rose.

Rosalie felt her heart beating wildly. She couldn't move, her eyes wouldn't simply leave the gruesome scene before her. She heard someone barfing, and she felt sick as she stared more at the severed arm and the gashing blood.

Someone pulled the emergency brake; the train jerked violently causing everyone to lose their balance. Rosalie fell backward onto her butt with a thud, while yuko managed to grab onto a metallic bar for support.

The train was finally coming to a stop.

But the nightmare was only beginning for them.

Rosalie noticed in the dimly lit place that the aggressor was standing tall and all unaffected by the brusque halt. Her eyes widened, and her mouth opened in a silent scream, as she noticed the man, or the monster that was grabbing the bleeding man. His talons almost puncturing the man's neck. He turned around lazily, giving them a full view of his demonic face. Yellow slitted eyes narrowed at them, as he bared dangerous fangs.

"Ahhh!"

"Taskede!"

"Bakemono!"

The Salarymen screamed for their lives. Trying to open windows in vain, they resigned in the end to their cursed fate. They slumped down in terror watching the beast. One guy was reciting a prayer.

Rosalie's mind froze, she couldn't think or move anymore. Petrified, she watched in horror as the demon threw the bleeding baldy aside, before he jumped lightly landing right at her shaky feet.

"ROSALIIIIE!" Yuko finally managed to talk.

But it was rather too late, as the beast picked up the girl by her collar roughly. Bringing her up to his face, Rosalie tried in vain to free herself. She stared at the frightening golden eyes as it talked for the first time in its ghoulish voice.

"You're coming with me, Rosalie Eva Von Herbert."

The young woman went numb at this. She breathed harshly trying to grasp for air. Her heart beat painfully as she felt darkness seeping into her mind.

A golden light shone beneath the two.

And it was too late for the beast to escape the seal.

**Bang! Bang!**

The beast howled viciously as two bullets went through his head. Holding his bleeding head, it let go of the unconscious girl who fell hard on the floor.

"Go back to Hell, demon!" a young man said before he shot more bullets, bringing the anguished beast to its knees.

The monster howled again in agony.

"Curse you Exorcist," it howled again before it vanished.

An eerie silence fell then.

But not for long.

Men clad in strange coats stormed the place out of no-where. Some of them hurried to the poor passengers, while others gathered round the mutilated corps.

"what happened?" an exorcist asked.

"He ran away," the other replied calmly, tucking back his holy guns in their holsters.

Yuko watched, still shaking as a group of them gathered round her friend.

"she's unconscious," a woman said, checking the young girl's body for any wounds.

"we need to inform Sir Pheles immediately," a tall man said firmly.

"Yes, sir," the group replied in unison.

* * *

**Lou.D**


End file.
